Innocence Lost
by Eldar Dave
Summary: continuning where innocence questioned ended, taless'naverine awakes in an alien world. With fear, grief and growing paranoia as constant companions she begins on a journey to find her lost brother and make sense of a chaotic land.
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocence Lost**_

_**Part 1**_

Silence.

An all encompassing calm that lasted for what seemed an eternity, or mere moments, an enshrouding darkness so heavy it felt like a weight pressing upon the eyes.

Eternity passed in moments.

Eternity. Time; the whole concept was meaningless.

Wait, she thought. Something's changed, different.

She couldn't place it immediately, but something had disturbed the stillness, something she couldn't place, but like the insignificant mote of dust that disturbed the stone that in turn became the avalanche, the indistinct blur of memories took shape in her minds eye, events of her life came back to her in a torrent, images of fire and the death, the loss of everything she knew and she remembered.

The coffin.

She remembered the human uprising, the destruction of the high temple.

Her brother, the last of the ayleid high priests had hidden her away and in an attempt to escape alessia's soldiers, magically frozen her.

Shalinva…Her beloved shalinva.

Taless'naverine reached up through the inky blackness, pushing against the coffins stone lid, but it refused to budge.

At first the ayleid feared she had become permanently entombed and took every ounce of discipline to remain calm.

Again and again she pushed until finally the heavy granite slab shifted showering her with dirt and grime, then with one final effort pushed it lid over the edge.

With a deafening sound of shattering stone and for a moment taless'naverine just lay there listening as the sound reverberated off the dark walls.

Taless'naverine sat herself up and making a quick examination of her surroundings and realised something was wrong, incra'te was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he was just late, she reasoned. Yes that had to be it, or perhaps she had awoken too early, she had to be patient and discover what was going on.

It dawned on Taless'naverine as she wandered naked through the barren halls that something had gone terribly wrong indeed, that now only what seemed hours ago, even through the looting and damage of battle, Sarcen was full of beauty, with the glow stones giving off their reassuring light, now they were but a dim glow, now there was only the stench of decay and the silence of time and as the full enormity fell upon her, taless'naverine collapsed and wept knowing that her brother was almost certainly dead.

So consumed by her loss, the ayleid didn't notice the flickering of torchlight until it was to late, she jumped to her feet as a armour plated argonian and a human wearing blue robes entered the chamber, both stopped, gaping at her.

She cursed herself for making such a noise earlier; they had obviously been drawn to the sound in the catacombs.

The dark scaled Argonian whispered to the human who nodded in reply before stepping cautiously towards her and saying something in a language unfamiliar to her.

Taless'naverine wiped the tears from her eyes. "That bitch Alessia sent you two to

finish off what she couldn't?" She snarled, stepping away from them. "Better men than you have tried and failed!"

Not giving the intruders a chance to reply, taless'naverine summoned forth her daedric guardian, which appeared behind them and quicker than he could react, the lizardman was beheaded in a single stroke.

Screaming, the robed man fled in blind terror, deeper into the bowels of the city and taless'naverine smiled coldly.

"Bring him to me alive". The red armoured daedra bowed to her command before giving chase.

She would have her answers.

Taless'naverine spent a great amount of time with the human, using the techniques her brother taught her, she ignored the screams of agony she sliced into his mind, delving deeper into the human's memories.

A bit at a time, distorted images of strange places, unfamiliar faces and other things she didn't understand filled her mind, though curiously he knew nothing of queen alessia or more importantly the whereabouts of her brother. In frustration, his body contorted and writhed in agony as the ayleid poured her hate filled power into him.

By the time taless'naverine had finished with him she had more questions than answers, but the human was now far beyond use, his body was now a twitching ruin and spirit left utterly broken.

For a moment taless'naverine felt something as she looked upon the dying man, an emotion she hadn't felt in a long while, something akin to remorse.

Chastising herself for such weakness, taless'naverine quickly cast aside such thoughts as she began stripping the human of his belongings.

"Daedra, you may take him now". She stood away from the now naked man, the red armoured warrior silently nodded.

"Enjoy".

Gently, as if holding a babe, the deadra stood with the gibbering man in its arms before vanishing into oblivion.

Searching through their belongings, Taless'naverine found all manner of items, the lizardmans broad sword, a crude and ungainly thing, a few weakly enchanted trinkets, there were also daggers, scrolls and an elegantly written letter in a unfamiliar language but headed with a curious coat of arms.

Finally taless'naverine emptied out their two heavy pouches, watching as coins rolled across the floor.

Examining one such coin, she found one side was stamped with the face of an old human man. Strange, she thought, alessia wasn't marked on the currency, perhaps she had been deposed by this man.

Flipping it over taless'naverine felt her blood rise, for the emblem on the coin was that of a familiar stylised dragon.

Donning the human's robes and collecting up money and anything of use, taless'naverine made her way up through the dusty tunnels towards the surface.

She now realised that more than ten years had passed, but out there somewhere, was the chance that her brother was alive and as she steeled herself before the exit, promised to discover his fate and woe betide any fool that stood in her way.

Taless'naverine sat upon what at one time been a grand marble pillar, a bracing wind blowing her long white hair in a stream of ethereal silver behind her, she stared out over lake rumare her heart sinking as she realised her hopes of finding incra'te were as distant as the moons in the sky above her.

It wasn't the fact lake rumare now looked completely different now, or the tree lines among the surrounding mountains had changed or that even those once familiar mountains seemed foreign, it was the great walled city that loomed black against the clear moonlit sky and rising above the heart of that city, glowing as moonlight reflected in it's luminous marble surface, stood the tower of the ayleid high temple, like a prisoner of a human empire.

The very thought of entering the city filled the ayleid with dread as she imagined what may have become of her people; victims of human vengeance, children hobbled and chained in mines, broken lust slaves and the cities like sarcen behind her destroyed and forgotten. Taless'naverine gripped shalinva's soul stone, wishing desperately she could be there just to hold her; she had never in her life felt so lost and alone.

Taless'naverine felt a warm tingling and opened her hands to see a soft glow emanating from the soul stone; it radiated a sense of reassurance, and a fierce love.

Weeping with joy and despair she brought the glowing stone to her lips.

Braking camp at sunrise and taking a backpack containing the provisions and equipment her would be assassins had left, taless'naverine decided to examine the walled city in closer detail.

Keeping clear of the well travelled road, taless'naverine avoided several armoured humans patrolling on horseback, also travelling at a leisurely pace in the opposite direction were a number of trade caravans and for the briefest second taless'naverine swore she glimpsed a black skinned ayleid, but put it down to being a trick of the light.

The stone bridge leading into the city was an impressive piece of work, taless'naverine had to admit, far from the artful elegance of ayleid design, but what it lacked in grace it easily made up for in sturdy construction.

She had seen several ayleids now, there was no mistaking it now, they travelling among humans, lizard folk and even what appeared to be a khajiit, apparently as equals, so deciding to investigate closer, taless'naverine left the safety of a ruined fortress and followed the caravan as it made it way across the rumare.

The massive gates remained fully opened to allow for the passing traffic as the white haired woman stepped across the threshold, and though the guards scrutinised her, taless'naverine passed into the strange city without incident, merely another traveller passing through.

There was a festive atmosphere throughout the city, scores of people were making their way along the wide, gently curving streets, trade stalls ran length of the street, the vendors loudly promoting their wares, the smells of cooking food, sounds of laughter and music were everywhere.

Taless'naverine quickly stepped aside as two children ran by, noting as they chased around a giant stone dragon statue, the pair were ayleid and judging by their fine clothing, wealthy.

She sighed, taless'naverine had come expecting an enslaved or at least oppressed people, but nothing here made sense.

Just how much time had passed?

The day was drawing to a close when taless'naverine found the inn. She'd searched in vain for hours but unable to read or speak the language had no luck.

Eventually, upon reaching what appeared the market area of the city did she reach her goal and though the words were meaningless, the wooden sign above the door boldly displayed a frothing tankard and an inviting bed.

A few people glanced up from their tables as the blue robed woman with silver hair entered the tavern, watching with muted interest as she lay her backpack down and took a stool at the bar.

Taless'naverine was looking over the available foodstuffs as an overweight human barman approached and asked only what must have been her order.

"Ill have an ale, please" she ventured, the barman stared at her dumbly for a moment before repeating himself, taless'naverine sighed, the language barrier was disheartening, she quickly made a drinking gesture also pointed to the plate of stew a human woman sat next to her was busily eating, the barman nodded and prepared her order as taless'naverine slipped off the stool and gathering her belongings sat at a table in the corner to wait.

Taless'naverine had just finished her meal when he approached the table.

She'd noticed a richly dressed elderly man in a gloomy corner of the tavern discreetly observing her.

"Azura protect me" taless'naverine whispered gripping her amulet, fearing he was spying on her gathered her things preparing to make a quick exit, but seizing the initiative the stranger stood and straightening the creases in his coat, made his way over.

Taless'naverine prepared for battle; magical energies began rippling through her veins.

Stopping before her table, the old man bowed formally and introduced himself oblivious to the mortal danger he was in began waffling in a dreary monotone, taless'naverine relaxed, dissipating some of the coiled magical power within…

"Ayleid". She froze, thinking she'd misheard, but no, through his foreign accent she heard the word.

"Ah, ayleid" he repeated smiling and pointed, not at her but at the soul gem about her neck, she hid it protectively beneath her robe.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you know of my people?"

Though unable to comprehend, his eyes twinkled with a keen intelligence, he pulled from his coat pocket a small leather bound book and handing it over took a chair opposite.

Taless'naverine felt hot tears running down her face as she leafed through the book finding it full of drawings, sketches and rubbings of ayleid artefacts and ruins.

So, she thought darkly, this was what her world had been reduced to, mere sketches on a page.

The old man was clearly curious at her reaction. Standing, he tabled a handful of coins and pocketed the book, as taless'naverine quickly wiped away the tears he spoke softly and gestured for her to follow.

She didn't like the idea, but with little in the way of options this stranger was a chance to get information.

The heavy oak door creaked closed behind her and her escort gestured for her to take a seat while he crossed the room, taless'naverine watched as he conversed with a figure hunched over a large desk.

Taless'naverine looked over the study, bookshelves covered every inch of wall space and the tables in the room were littered with all kinds of junk, for a second it reminded her of the silverway's library.

Standing, the second person carefully closed a thick tome before nodding to the escort who excused himself from the room with a bow.

A tall, extravagantly dressed gold skinned man, not ayleid but clearly of the mer, possibly from the far isles regarded taless'naverine for a few uncomfortable moments, he obviously owned the place

"What?" the ayleid sneered contemptuously. "Keep staring like that and you'll loose those pretty eyes!"

His eyes widened and the colour drained from his face as the man took an involuntary step backwards. Whispering something that sounded like a prayer he hurried over to a shelf and opening a book seemingly at random quickly thumbed through the pages before facing taless'naverine again, he cleared his throat.

"Er… Me my name, Umbacano" he addressed her in broken ayleid. "Um… I finding lost knowledge of ayleids…er, yes?"

Taless'naverine couldn't help but cry out in relief. "My name is taless'naverine iscario" she replied formally, bowing. "Daughter of jamin and sister of incra'te of miscarcand, warrior of the silverway".

The book dropped to the floor as umbacano stood there shocked but slowly, much to taless'naverine's relief, a wide smile grew and he began laughing, she found it quite infectious.

"Wine?" he asked picking up a bottle and two glasses, taless'naverine laughed, nodding eagerly.

Perhaps things were going to work out fine after all she thought.

The dark stone walls echoed with the sounds of hurried footsteps as a heavily robed and hooded figure entered the long, high ceilinged chamber.

At the far end of the candle lit chamber, knelt before an enormous silver plated dragon, its huge metallic wings spanned the entire width and its head, so elegantly sculpted seemed to watching everything.

"Please forgive my intrusion lord Jazha" the robed figure bowed deeply.

The man knelt before him was naked save a loincloth, his heavily muscled body and shaved head were a maze of scars and burn tissue.

He remained in quiet prayer for several long minutes before rising, standing at nearly seven foot tall he easily towered over the robed man.

"You are forgiven" he replied with a voice so deep and powerful that it sounded like the very stone walls that echoed it. "You bring me news?"

"Yes my lord, we…" he faltered, unsure how to continue. "We have a sign my lord, the old enemy has returned".

"You are certain of this?" the figure nodded, swallowing audibly.

"My lord we have confirmed the presence of a sigillum".

"Then our duty is clear, we will honour the oaths of our ancestors, to alessia and akatosh!" His voice raging like a torrent shook the surrounding walls. "Assemble our brothers in the great hall. Tell to ready for battle. The order of the sleeping dragon goes to war!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Innocence Lost **_

_**Part 2**_

The dawning of a new day over the Imperial capitol was much like any other. The faceless masses would begin their tedious march to work, the same reeking beggars hawking for coin and the same people would ignore them, they all began to blur into one, nobles and poor alike were all alike to her. At time the sights would remind Taless'naverine of her home so much her heart ached and hated herself all the more for it, for this Empire was the palest imitation of a wondrous time long forgotten.

Taless'naverine iscario gracefully entered the arboretum quarter of the city, resplendent in an elegant dress of fine silvers and reds and her white hair, in the latest fashion, gently blowing in the morning ayleid found the gardens a place to relax and calm her troubled soul, she would spend hours sitting in the shadows of the nine divine, something she found oddly soothing.

"A most beautiful morning if I do say so myself, Mmm?" asked Umbacano offhandedly, more to himself than the woman on his arm."Indeed my dear", she smiled lovingly, squeezing his hand. "I must thank you again for the delightful gift" umbacano stroked the fine silk upon her arm, lingering for a moment on her hand before shrugging nonchalantly."The latest fashion in the summerset isles my dearest", his hand confidently slipped around her waist. "The least I could give you after all we've accomplished together, yes?"Umbacano's eyes bulged as the dagger plunged deep into his throat, arterial blood sprayed hot and pure across her milky skin. She smiled."Of course my dearest", taless'naverine smiled, a picture of loving devotion. She held him close as they continued their circuit of the arboretum.

Taless'naverine iscario was unable to describe just how much she detested the vile, retched little man. When she had first met the historian three months before she knew the powers were smiling upon her, for umbacano, in exchange for her ancient knowledge taught her not only much of the modern tongue, customs and history but somewhere to pick up the trail in her search. But as partnership continued the ayleid realised quickly behind the extravagance and pomposity umbacano was a shrewd and dangerous individual almost as single minded as her. He became increasingly insistent in finding the Harmonies, powerful crystals that had, in the early days of the empire, pulled from the sky and used to perform the rights of kingly succession, such items bestowed great magical power and knowledge, what he wanted them for though was still a mystery. If umbacano were to misuse a harmony however, death would be excruciating and lingering. Taless'naverine inwardly smiled, indulging in the thought.

Her reverie was interrupted however, for as the pair entered the cities market district they immediately noticed small groups of people talking urgently, many were openly weeping and others wandering aimlessly, looks of confusion and fear in their eyes. After a few minutes of urgent conversation with a passer by, umbacano returned to her with a face pale as death. He muttered something incoherently, eyes darting nervously."My love, please, what has happened". Taless'naverine firmly held the mans face in her hands, forcing him to focus but umbacano stared blindly through her. "Umbacano!" She yelled, slapping him across the face immediately getting his attention. "The Emperor" he cried. "Dead. Him and the entire imperial family assassinated". Umbacano suddenly grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer. The ayleid saw the a terror bordering on insanity in his eyes and for a moment thought he would attack. "Deadra have invaded".

Taless'naverine awoke gasping for air, sweat rolling from her body. For a moment she lay there clutching shalinva's crystal. Try as she might the ayleid couldn't recall the horror that had driven her from sleep. Donning her robe, taless'naverine tip toed from the bedchamber down towards Umbacano's well stocked larder. The events of the past few days had sent the empire into a panic with not only the assassinations but also the total destruction of Kvatch. Fear had free reign in the city and there had already been a series of 'reprisal' attacks, a number of elves and argonians lay dead. Quietly crossing the lobby into the kitchen she helped herself to a platter of bread and meat, smiling briefly at the sight of several sweet rolls. The windows and the front door exploded inward. Taless'naverine screamed, showered by glass and debris. Three loud explosions in quick succession rocked the building followed by agonised cries. Covered in blood, taless'naverine ran to the blasted door intent on seeing the source of the commotion when, though the fire wreathed smoke she heard a blood freezing roar, a sound conjured from the darkest pits of oblivion. Looking up through the smoke and ash, she saw. Taless'naverine's anguished screams joined the cacophony as the imperial city burned.

Doom was coming. She knew it now, felt it in her bones, in the air and saw it on the face of everyone in the city, a walking doom wreathed in fire. The demise of the Septim line had spelt that doom, for now the gates of oblivion could again open unchecked, Even in the old times such things were controlled, now daedra were free to plunder and kill, already having destroyed a city, they were all but unstoppable, this did not sit well with her plans, not at all. Taless'naverine decided to leave on the following morn and leave umbacano to his idiotic dreams, but more than anything else, taless'naverine longed to once again see her home.

Kimmi's feet were freezing, nope they were bloody freezing. The Dumner girl pulled the old blanket tighter around her shoulders as she chewed on the last of her stolen bread. It had been another tough day she thought grimly, with all the business of the emperor dying and monsters about killing, people were scared and much to the girls annoyance more alert that ever, making her life as a pickpocket a bloody misery. "Two bloody septims all bloody day" she muttered, her breath misting in the freezing air. "Maybe Tarbo could help me out" she thought aloud, casting her mind back to a young lad from the docks. "He still owes me a favour, he can put me up for the night". She grinned, mind set and left her back alley home with fresh hope. At the alleys end kimmi saw movement and instinctively darted back against the nearest wall just in time to see four black cloaked figures converging on a door and watched on, with curiosity and fear as they silently entered the house, a short moment later the dumner heard a muffled scream cut quickly short. Kimmi was rooted to the spot, her heart pounding in her ears. She had to get out of here, let the guild know something real bad had gone down.

The smell hit Kalista first, not only the smell of blood and entrails she was familiar with but magic, thick in the air like an ozone tang. Connor and Rah' Zhitti filed in behind her and quickly got to work examining the scene. Kalista forres was a high ranking seeker within the mages guild, an elite cadre of investigators rarely heard of beyond the guild, only called on in those special cases and as the dark haired, diminutive woman looked on with keen eyes she knew this was one of them. The seeker knew of the victim, Veronica Merro only by her reputation as an antiquarian and dabbler in the ancient arts. No longer, she thought grimly. The woman was barely recognisable, her face a mass of blood and bruised tissue. She had been tied to the floor and opened throat to groin with her entrails removed to form a circle around her and in the woman's blood strange runes were written in form of elfish she couldn't place. Worst of all, Connor, the youngest of the apprentices confirmed after a moments casting the use of black soul gems. The killers had taken her soul. "Ssick bastards". muttered the female Khajiit. A young pale faced man deep in conversation with a guard approached the trio with haunted eyes. "Your with the mage guild then? About time you people got here, I've seen some crazy things but this one is way out of league". Kalista scrutinised the scene once again, "tell me everything". "Well its obviously a ritual murder of some kind. The victim, Veronica merro, a student at the imperial college" the guardsman stared down at the corpse as if etching it into memory. "She was found like this, Stomach removed and made into pretty patterns for all to see. I suspect some kind of daedric ritual or brotherhood hit with all the gibberish written about". He indicated the other guard to cover the body. "You have doubts though" Conner ventured, the guardsman managed a weak smile. "I always have doubts seeker. Two thing, the victim was a known for having anti elf views, one of my men recons this is some kind of elf writing, a possible motive and we have a witness in protective custody claiming he saw a white haired elf woman enter the building last night" he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, "add them up and you've got a keg full of hungry slaughterfish, with the current climate its something we could do without". Kalista's heart went out to him, most people would never have to witness this level of carnage and those that did were rarely the same afterwards. "You and you people have done a good job here" she reassured. "But I need this place sealed except the three of us, understand"? "That's understood seeker. I never want to see this again. You want to meet the witness?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Innocence Lost**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Morning light permeated the forest, the thick mists clinging to the woodland floor as one would a lover. The sounds of nights chirping creatures were gradually giving way to the chorus of early rising birds.

Movement disturbed the birdsong as slowly a shape emerged from the mist, a tangle of half light and twisted shadows coalesced as a warrior, armoured on a great black steed walked cautiously onward.

Behind him others appeared; armoured in plate and chain mail, wearing the heraldry of Kvatch, the knights scrutinised the surroundings with a professional eye.

Word of the daedric incursions was common knowledge now and every city in the empire was reacting accordingly, fortifying its borders and increasing patrols, but the stories of atrocities committed by the heralds of oblivion persisted.

Captain Lucius Drago led the south watch, following reported sightings of daedra in the woods near the great city.

Drago and his men, veterans all, had welcomed the opportunity to pit themselves against the demonic butchers, hoping to exact a measure of vengeance for the innocent slain.

Privately though, Drago harboured concerns the moment the column had entered the wood, there was a palpable tension in the air, in the nervous twittering of birds around them, almost as if the world was holding its breath. The Captain signalled a halt and took in the scene around him looking for danger. He was answered with only a suffocating stillness.

The hairs on the back on Drago's neck stood on end with the stench of ozone suddenly filling the air. Magic.

"Ambush!" He roared, tearing sword from scabbard.

Even as he barked orders, the captain spotted hulking forms of daedra moving between the trees to their flanks.

"Captain their behi…" Arlov, his lieutenant was torn from his saddle as a magic blast tore open his chest. In a matter of seconds the company was surrounded as creatures from nightmare were conjured.

"Men, to me!" He ordered, taking stock of the situation. "We charge through the mages. Go!" The remaining men held their magic imbued shields firmly as they wheeled for the charge and the ground beneath them exploded.

Drago's vision cleared and he realised he'd been thrown from his horse. All around him the warriors of Kvatch were being slaughtered as giant reptilian creatures sprang up from beneath the earth. He reached for his fallen sword but cried out as agony ripped through him and the last thing he knew was figure looming, a long blade in hand, dripping with human blood.

Two red robed figures watched from a distance as the attack played out. A unnecessary diversion but an amusing one none the less. With fewer warriors at her walls the city of Kvatch would fall all the sooner heralding the dawn of a glorious new age.

Mankar Cameron chuckled quietly to himself, "What amuses you so, father? Pressed the gold skinned elf at his side.

"It amuses me Ruma, that soon the living shall envy the dead. Those pathetic insects are below importance daughter, but they mark a milestone as the first of Kvatch's warriors to fall".

"And their cries of agony shall resound eternally through the rending halls to sate the great Dagon's thirst" she intoned solemnly. She smiled coldly "Come father, destiny awaits".

Pulling over his red hood, Mankar prepared for the next phase of the grand scheme but stopped in mid stride he gasped suddenly for air as the strangest sensation passed through him.

For the briefest of moments he felt weightless and as he glanced as at his feet he understood why. Floating high above, Mankar looked down upon himself, comatose on the ground with his faithful daughter at his side. The world around him shifted in a blur and he was floating far above Cyrodil, a Cyrodil swept clean by the fires of war and change. The panorama was swept aside in an incandescent light and Mankar found himself standing in a vast domed chamber of pristine marble filled high with all the gold and riches he could imagine. Glow lights floated and disembodied voices sang to the glory of Mankar Cameron.

The master of the Mythic Dawn knew this place well as it was his dream, for beyond these walls would be the capital of his wondrous new empire and the rebirth of an age long lost to memory and Mankar silently thanked his master for the vision gift, surely a reward for his unwavering loyalty.

A sound disturbed his rapture and Mankar became aware of something behind him, the soft sound of breathing and as he turned around the elf noticed the great marble walls around him starting to shift and crack. Behind him stood a woman, a fiery aura surrounding her white skin, naked save a glowing amulet about her neck. Her long white hair blowing wildly on an unfelt wind.

Mankar faced down the apparition outraged at such an intrusion. "I am Mankar Cameron, master of the mythic dawn and chosen of the mehrunes Dagon." he roared. "Why am I here, tell me now fool or suffer my wrath!"

Mankar felt an almost physical blow as their eyes met as he stared into pure and unrelenting malice. Though the woman's mouth never uttered a sound, her voice burned into his mind.

"This land belongs to me an mine, pretender. I have no time for your false dawn. It is no more than an a faint echo, a retched insult to a once great age, one that will soon return. You shall be little more than a footnote in the histories of an Ayleid empire reborn!"

With that, the world around Mankar shattered into pain and blinding light.

Taless'naverine's awoke with a start and instantly regretted it as the bright sunlight blazed through the coaches window.

Realising she wasn't in any danger eased her hand away from the dagger hidden in the folds of her cloak as the coach hit another pothole jarring the passenger and causing the Ayleid to curse softly under her breath.

Shielding her eyes, the Ayleid gazed out as the lush green of wood and vale passed them by, breathing in deep the fresh air she closed her eyes and allowed the sun to warm her.

"Is it not wonderful to finally be out of the city, milady?" The woman sat opposite her asked as an infant slept contentedly on her lap. "Never been one for the big city myself and I'll be so very glad to see Anvil again, and my husband. I told you my Otis was in the guard didn't I?" Taless'naverine nodded, giving her a smile. It was the third time in fact her co- passenger had recounted the tale of her life since her secreting from the imperial city. Despite everything she'd grown a little fond of the human, not the most intelligent example, but she made up for it in the constant doting upon the child.

"And then of course there's all this talk of daedra and the emperor being killed and all" she sat forward conspiratorially, oblivious to the Ayleids disinterest, "terrible I tell you. I heard tale of what they did in Millhaven. Everyone killed dead they was, said the guards found 'em all stuck up on giant spikes, men women and even the children". Despite the woman's apparent offhanded manner, Taless'naverine realised she held her babe just that bit closer.

"One mustn't put too much faith in such rumours. Every tiny incident can be easily blown out of proportion as fear and ignorance spreads unchecked. I'm sure there is little truth in them, soon you will be safe with your husband and none of this will matter".

Her co- passenger was, for the moment at least reassured, Taless'naverine returned her attention to the passing landscape.

It was all a lie of course, she thought grimly. For she had once led such raids herself.

The ambushers struck suddenly as both horse and coachman were eviscerated in storm of arcane fire sending the burning carriage crashing over on its side.

Hands clasped firmly behind his back, Umbacano paced the study, his usual calm and measured demeanour replaced with barely controlled indignation. "Again? We have wasted the last two and a half hours picking over every conceivable facet of my life concerning this woman. Do you damned people have no concept of the word privacy?"

Across the study, Kalista forres merely sat at Umbacano's own work table sipped the fine camomile tea as the elf continued his rant and bided her time.

"Mr Umbacano". She began again. "By your own admission and written testament you have informed us of an association with one Taless'naverine Iscario from whereabouts unknown, for over three months. You took her into your employ as an understudy, correct?"

Umbacano ceased pacing. "Your point?" he snapped.

"You must have been incredibly impressed with her progress, Mr Umbacano". The dark haired woman continued unfazed. "your generosity towards this particular employee has been well noted".

"Bah!" The antiquities trader threw this hands in the air infuriated before continuing his pacing.

"Like I've told you already, how and who I decide to spend my wealth upon is none of your concern!"

Placing the delicate china cup down, the seeker relaxed into the large leather backed chair. "What concerns me sir, is your reason for following her the night of the murder". After what seemed an age, the elf finally ceased his pacing with a deflated sigh. "Fine, fine. Yes My interests were more than professional I admit, she seemed so perfect, talented and beautiful as well. She took a genuine interest me as well as the work, or so I thought". Looking truly dejected as he sat down opposite Kalista, Umbacano poured himself a full glass of wine and downing it in one before continuing. "At first Taless'naverine would go out until the small hours with no explanation, don't get me wrong of course, I worried about her". He poured a second glass. "The late nights got more frequent and I began to suspect she had someone else, but there's more. One night I discovered the study opened, I always keep it locked, so naturally" The seeker motioned him to continue.

A book was missing, one that contained details of ancient rites and blood rituals. Anyway so I followed her and, well, you know the rest. I only learned of the manner of the murder later and realised the connection".

Kalista Forres stood, straightening the creases in silk of her dress. "Mr Umbacano, you have been of great assistance and I thank you for your time in the matter, I don't believe there will be any further questions. You have my thanks".

"Just bring the bitch to justice" he replied softly. The seeker left without another word leaving Umbacano sipping his wine in blissful silence.

"A fine performance elf, fine indeed". Terror gripped him, not from fright, for the owner of that voice had been nearby for some time now, listening, no, it was the voice itself, as cold as a corpse, but filled with a cold malice that made his heart pound and skin crawl. He didn't dare look upon its owner.

"You have been of great assistance and I thank you for your time in the matter." The imitation was methodical and deliberate as it was mocking.

"You have our thanks".

This chapter I dedicate to Sue. C Thanks for getting my arse back into the writing chair.


End file.
